One Heart One Spark
by Asyncro
Summary: Its been 4 years since Optimus left them. And Cade Yeager was found sitting on the same truck as Optimus, starring at the stars in the night sky. But what he get that night is something unforgettable for him. OPxCade, slash. [EDIT : Rated M just in case.]
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So I decided to make a oneshot story setted after the AoE. So as usual, I'm sorry about the imperfections in this story as I typed this from my phone and didn't even use computer. And also like usual, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. So hope you guys enjoy. :)

* * *

Cade was sitting on the hood of the red-blue truck, looking at the stars above. His head was tilted upward, and his vision was filled with farms of blinking dots in the dark night sky. The warmness of the engine of the truck below comforts his tired muscles as he lay on his back, both hands are behind his head. The memory of the Prime that changed his life forever is still fresh in his mind, despite the fact that it's been 4 years since Optimus left them here on Earth.

The Autobots are not treated as a threat for Earth anymore since they're the one who saved the Earth one more time. Instead, they were given the rights to stay on Earth as long as they help in defending the Earth without doing too much of damages and casualties. So far the Autobots who've shown themselves from their hideout never break the rules setup by the United Nations and the International Human-Extraterrestrial Understanding Bureau and they've even helped their fellow human friends in their daily life.

_"Cade, no, I have to go"_

_"No Optimus, please stay. There must be something we can do to stop this thing from blowing up" Cade begged at the mech, holding the metallic cheeks with his hands, resting his forehead on the face of the robot._

_"Cade, I have to go. There's no other way we could stop this. I can't afford on sacrificing my species and your species... Especially you." Optimus replied, a soft glare was visible on his optic, begging for understanding from Cade._

_"So you rather die for me?" Cade answer emotionally._

_"Yes, I would. But that would be the last choice for me as I still want to spend some times with you. Here. Together." Optimus replied with more emotion in his facial feature, now pushing his face a bit nearer to Cade's touches, savouring every touch and sensation he could get. His optic closed for a few seconds, and opened back to see the nice face of the human he care the most._

_"So don't go. We can figure out this on our own. I'm an engineer." Cade now in the verge of crying, knowing he couldn't do anything to stop the robot besides on begging like a lost puppy. The voice that he have been keeping away from getting out is now leaking, causing Optimus to sigh on the minor breakdown the human is having. _

_"Cade, you know you can't do it right here. And besides, I have to meet my Creator to solve this thing. Please, my Cade. Allow me to go. I promise I will survive and live again." Optimus assured on the now crying middle-aged father who's now having a lot of things to think of. "I promise to you, sweetheart."_

_"Promise to me okay dear..." Cade couldn't continue and sobbed on the shoulder of the great Knight. Optimus also couldn't help his breakdown too and he planted his servo on Cade's back and tilted his head abit, tasting the warm feeling of the human skin._

_"No Cade, don't do this to me. You have to be strong, no matter what. This isn't what Tessa would like to see. Be strong sweetheart, I'll promise to you no matter what, I will be alive for you." After a few moments, Cade let Optimus shoulder from his embrace, wipping his tears that rolled before. Optimus straighten up, standing proudly towards the Autobots and his fellow human allies._

_"So will we see you again?" Cade asked the most painful question with his head tilted upwards, looking at the tall mech who's also looking at Cade._

_"Cade Yeager, I do not know. But whenever you look to the stars, think of one of them... as my soul." Optimus replied with his optics closed and opened slowly, knowing that he doesn't have any abolute answer for the question that was asked by Cade. He turned his gaze to the Autobots. "Defend this family, Autobots. As they have you. Defend all they can be." Optimus added, now his rocket booster had been started. _

_Optimus lowered his body for the last time for the sake of his lover. "Sweetheart, may we meet again in the future. Take care your family and don't overwork yourself. Take your meals, and stay healthy." Huge digit run across Cade's soft right cheek, wiping the tears that was flowing. Cade closed his eyes, touching the digit that's caressing his face, then feeling the metal sensation for the last time._

_"Goodbye Optimus. I love you." Cade let his eyes open and the digit that was caressing his face has moved away. Optimus is now standing, ready to take off and for the last time, Optimus say the words softlt to Cade. "Cade Yeager. I love you too."_

_The rush from the rocket booster of the robot made everyone startled, shielding themselves from the air rush. A huge 30-foot robot was seen taking off, moving at great speed. Cade tilted his head upward, looking at the lovely figure for the last time._

Cade snapped back to reality when the ringtone of his phone went off. He picked his phone and answered the person behind the line.

"Hello?"

"Dad? Where are you?"

"Just chilling around here on the viewers peak. Why?"

"Dad come home. Dinner's ready. You have to eat something."

"Okay, I'll be there soon. See yah sweetie." Cade disconnected the phone call and lifted himself up so that he's in sitting posture. Cade looked up one more time before he start to talk something.

"Okay Optimus, I gotta go home. Dinner's ready and I've promised to you to keep myself in good conditions." Just as Cade's foot touched the ground beneath him, he stopped at the voice that's talking to him from behind.

"Yes, you should go home. It's cold out here."

The voice. The voice is sooo familiar to Cade. The voice that he's been longing to hear for a long time. The voice... The voice of... Cade quickly spin around to see who's talking to him.

"Cade Yeager. Did you missed me sweetheart?"

What he saw that moments made a super long grin to form on his face as his longing for the presence of his beloved Autobot is finally over.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers! Another chapter for my OHOs story so as usual, sorry for any grammar mistakes and so on. Also, as usual, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS.

So, whats up with this new chapter? Well, after reading the previous fic back, I think I could do something interesting with it, so a sudden rush of ideas striked me and here it ends, in another chapter. So hope you guys enjoy this one too, coz typing using phone is tremendously tiring. So anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

"Cade Yeager. Did you missed me sweetheart?" A huge robot was seen standing in front of him, glittering with the night sky as the background. Beside the left foot of the robot stands a humanoid figure with the same height as the human but a direct replica of the proudly-standing Autobots leader. Arms crossing chest, Optimus was smirking at the human he cared the most, while in same time inviting the human to pounce at him.

"Oh hell yeah, asshole." Cade answered, replying the smirk with a lustful look in his face. He started his pace forward before accelerating to the Autobot he had been missing so much. Optimus opened his arms wide, giving Cade an open invitation.

Moments later, two body touched together, closing gaps between them. The 2 different species are now hugging each other, with arms wrapping around each of their partner's body. Cade snuggled his head onto Optimus' strong chest, feeling the happiness rush in his Spark. Optimus let out a low note chuckle, which comforts the human that's in his embrace, who's now looking at Optimus' blue optics.

"Cade…"

"No Optimus. Not. Even. A. Word." Cade is now standing straight, vision and focus locked on the blue optics, arms wrapping around the Prime's strong back and waist, kissing his "possession" multiple times as he say each of the words.

"Sweetheart, please…" Optimus try to speak but was stopped by Cade's quick kiss.

"No sweetheart. Not any word. That's a command. I just want to savour all these moments with you. Do you know how much I missed you, my dear Prime?" Cade asked, raising an eyebrow to "his Prime". Optimus could only tilt his head down, as he let Cade to take over everything at the moment. Even his body. He rested his forehead on Cade's forehead, ready to take whatever Cade is going to blurt out at him. Or even do at him.

"No you don't. For 4 years straight I've been talking to the stars above every night. Here. On this freakin spot. Shane and Tessa, they even though I've gone insane without your presence. But know what, I don't give a damn bout them because I have that shit called faith. And now, you're here with me, in my possession, and for your information my dear Prime, I am not letting you go again... or leave me..." Cade place a quick and brief kiss before tilting Optimus' head up so that he could look directly at the pair of blue optics. Hand still supporting Optimus' chin, and for the first time ever Optimus saw an intense lust and love radiating from the human's face. And to his response, Optimus leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips, giving Cade a good, deep and passionate kiss. Tongue sliding with each others, trying to get the taste of each other. After few seconds, Cade found himself breathless, and pulled away from the kiss. He then wrapped his arms around the Knight's neck, pulling himself nearer to the human-sized Autobot.

"Know what sweetheart, you don't taste bad after all." Cade complimented the Autobot, licking his lips to emphasize his words. Optics still locked on the nice blue iris of the human, Optimus pulled Cade, closing non-existing gaps between their body. Optimus had been longing to touch the strong body of the human before, but due to his huge physical size, he can only emulate all those sensations in his ultra-fast processor. But now, the new alt humanoid form enable him to feel the touches, the real sensation of a human touch.

"So, mind giving explanation with this new... body?" Cade asked, still holding the Autobots leader in his embrace, while Optimus staring even more intense at the human's high definition organic optics. Optimus raised one of his eyebrow, giving Cade a nice, sexy look.

"Okay, okay... What is it you want this time?" Cade asked playfully, giving the bot a smile. Optimus raised another eyebrow, pulling the human a bit, queueing Cade that there's something he forgot. "Ohh yeah, sorry... Yeah, you may speak now..." Cade blushed at his small embarrassment, causing the Autobot in his embrace to let out a chuckle from his vocal synthesizer. "So, mind explaining what's up with this new 'form' to your favourite engineer?" Cade asked playfully.

"Cade Yeager. It would be a pleasure for me to explain everything to you regarding my new humanoid form but it would take some precious time, and it seems time is not on our side for now. So how about next time, my dear engineer?" Optimus replied, still holding the human in his strong embrace.

"That would be a nice idea, Prime. Nice idea." Cade responded, giving the Autobots leader a quick kiss on his lips, before snuggling back to the chest of the Autobot. The warmness from the spark comforts Cade very much and Optimus know it very well. He moved his hands upward, one hand caressing the nice hair of the human, while another hand stroking lightly at the human's spine. Cade moans lightly at the touch, closing his eyes to completely feel the soothing touch on his back.

"Cade. Thank you for having faith in me." The blue optics of the Autobot was pointed at the sky the moment he pronounced his words.

"No Optimus. Thank you for having faith in humanity." Cade responded, opening his eye a bit. A grin formed on Optimus' face as he looked at the human who's clinging at his body.

"Optimus?" Cade asked softly.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry if this sounds a bit selfish, but can we stay like this a bit longer?" The innocent question from the human somehow tickles the logic processor of the Autobot, causing baritone chuckle to be released from his vocal synthesizer.

"Yes sure, sweetheart. But first, we need to find some suitable place to..."

"Make out?"

"I was going to say different thing. We need to find some suitable place to enjoy our time together."

"So how about here?" Cade pushed the Autobot in his possession, causing both of them to collapse with a loud thump sound onto the grass-covered ground below.

"Good place, my dear human." Optimus complimented Cade, while the human is still clinging on the now-collapsed Autobots leader, cuddling with his beloved Prime. Optimus couldn't help but to wrap an arm across the strong body of the man, pulling him closer to the man he loved.

"Thanks." Cade pronounced the simple word, but enough to make Optimus' spark to flutter.

"Anything for you my Cade. Anything for you." Optimus replied while holding tight to his human.

Fingers intertwined, locking their digits together. A smile was formed on the human's face, as both of them shifted their body so that they could fit the contours of their body perfectly. Eyes and optics are now closed, listening to their partner's breathing sound... and sparkdrive sound. The world around them suddenly turn silent, with only the sound of the nature harmonically resonated throughout the place. The swaying grass caused by the cold night wind brushes lightly at both of the body, causing Cade to shiver from the light caress from the grass and the cold night breeze. The cuddling went on for a few moments, before the sound of a ringtone from Cade's phone went off, snapping them back to reality. Cade ignored the ringtone, and keep on snuggling on Optimus' comfy body.

"Cade dear, you should answer the phone call."

"No. I'm not breaking this moment."

"Cade please..."

"No, you heard me."

"Sweetheart..." A hand now caressing the hair of the human, causing Cade to shiver lightly at the nice caress. "Please..." Optimus added.

"Okay, okay..."

Cade took out his phone from his pocket and answered the phonecall.

"Yes?"

"Dad! Where are you?! I told you to come home, right?!"

It was Tessa.

"Uhhh, sweetie, I don't think I'm coming home in near time. I'm with someone right now."

"What? Who? Why didn't you told me earlier?!" The voice of a 21-years-old woman can be clearly be heard from the earpiece and Optimus could sense Tessa's anger behind the line. Even Cade's expressions changes support the assumption of the Autobots leader.

Optimus leaned his head nearer to the talking human and from there, he did something interesting to save the human's ass.

"Hey there. Don't worry about your dad. I'll be bringing him home as soon as possible. Just wait for him." Optimus interrupted the talk between two humans, knowing that he's not supposed to do that. A metal digit tapped on the big red button on the display that shows the word "Disconnect" on a white color text, and the phonecall was instantly terminated. He rised up, bringing the human together with him.

"Hey, whats up with that?" Cade asked, even though he knew that Optimus intended to do that.

"No, we're getting home. I'll be sending you home and you'll having your dinner." Optimus stated, now the huge mech that was standing beside them during the whole time transformed into its alt mode. An empty space was found on the engine bay, which Cade assumed the place where the humanoid Prime will transform into something and sits there, combining with the truck. Optimus opened the door and invited Cade to hope in. Cade climbed up, closing the door, and to his surprise, the humanoid Prime really did transform into something and fills up the empty space infront of the truck earlier, making the truck looks complete. Moments later, Optimus holo form emerged from the thin air, sitting right next to Cade. With long hair and muscular build, the image of the holo Prime matches perfectly with the Prime in full form.

"Cade Yeager, before I bring you home, can you promise me something?" Optimus turned his head, looking directly at Cade.

"Yes, sure. What is it?" Cade replied with a smile.

"Can you promise me you won't leave me, and you'll always be in my side?" Optimus asked, high hopes engraved at his facial feature.

Cade smirked, smiling at the holo form of his beloved Prime, before kissing the man beside him and replied the request of the Autobots leader. "Yes, asshole."

A smile was visible, a pleasure smile, on Optimus holo face, before the engine of the truck kicks in, and the great Autobots leader rolled out from the place, cruising down the road reaching the house of his beloved human. Cade leaned back on the nice, comfortable leather seat before turning his gaze at the beautiful night sky at the outside.

It is no doubt for Cade to confess that this is the most beautiful night in his whole life.

* * *

So yeah, hopefully you guys enjoys it very much. Any feedbacks or reviews are highly appreciated. Next chapter : Optimus explains everything about his new form. AND MORE CADExOP! XD

See yah next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! Sorry for the long wait. It's been a busy month for me with all the exam and the stuff, but here you go. And for now, I AM TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH THIS PAIRINGS! xD

But anyway, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! REALLY LOVE IT! xD

So what's up with this chapter again? Well, a bit surprise for my dearest cousin who had actually brought me to watch AoE in 3D twice and in 2D trice. So to fulfill her request, here you go.

And btw, since I'm updating this thing from my phone and I've totally fallen for this pairing, the progress for my another work (the Sparked Cloud) will be slowed down a bit. But I promise, I'll update it after this. You got my word. :)

WARNING : MechxHuman, mature stuff. Well, not that too mature, but rated M just in case.

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANYTHING THAT IS RELATED TO THE FRANCHISE. I'm just an ordinary college student who's dreaming of owning a Chevrolet Camaro and doesn't own a huge amount of money. So pls don't sue me.

So without further ado, enjoy! And ooh! Expect some grammar, spelling and term-usage error, since I'm not a native English speaker. ;)

* * *

"So..." Cade sit on the bench, holding Light Buds as he take a sip of his favorite beer while giving the Autobots leader an intense look directly into the blue optics. The humanoid Prime look totally same as the mech form of the Autobot. Cade set the beer down as he keep on intensify his look.

"Mind to explain the new looks of you?" Cade asked as he throw a smile to the Prime, one eyebrow raised upwards, warming Optimus' spark as he move forward to his human before docking himself on the bench, sitting next to Cade. Optimus turned his head, now locking focus to Cade's nice face as both of them are staring at each other. Optimus let out a soft chuckle before pulling the human closer using his strong right arm, eliminating any spaces between their bodies. Cade responded to the action as he wrapped his arm around Optimus waist from behind and pulled himself closer. Cade placed his head on the shoulder of the knight, causing Optimus to let out another soft chuckle.

"Cade sweetheart," Optimus said as he tilt his head upwards, looking at the stars that fills the night sky above them. Cade joined Optimus, as he tighten his hold on the Autobot leader. "There are mysteries that your species has not discovered yet, and this is one of them." Optimus looked down at his humanoid form, when out of the sudden he could feel a warm sensation on the side of his neck, causing a light moan to escape from his vocal synthesizer.

"So that's the 'time consuming' explanation heh, Prime?" Cade snuggled even closer to Optimus, now another arm wrapping the body of the knight, pulling him even closer. Cade continued as Optimus began tilting his head to the other side, giving Cade more access to the now vulnerable Autobot. "This is a nice 'mystery' Prime. A very nice one."

"Uhh Cade..." Optimus moaned, as the sensations getting more and more overwhelming for him. "Please..."

"Never mind, Prime. I don't care." Cade whispered to his Prime as he moved his lips towards Optimus' audio receptor, licking the steel lining of the receptor, causing Optimus to shiver and moan more. "Because what I have here now is a 'playable' Prime." Cade started to seduce the Autobots leader, placing a quick kiss on the metallic cheek. He continued on the seduction, now his right hand travelling on Optimus' body, caressing the sensitive platting and wiring, while his left arm pulled his Prime closer. Optimus couldn't help but to moan even more and collapsed on the bench, laying on his back, bringing Cade on top of his body.

"You like this, Prime?" Cade asked playfully to the knight as he continued on licking the steel trimming on the neck of the Autobot, and hand travelling all over the body, brushing lightly on his spark casing.

"Ahh, Cade..." Optimus moaned, arms wrapping Cade around the upper and lower back of the human, as Cade keep on licking the steel neck of the knight, before kissing Optimus passionately, like a teenager hungry for love. Optimus wrapped one of his arms on Cade's neck and pulled the human closer, and causing their kiss to become more intense. Cade eventually broke their kiss, panting for air as he licked his lips, tasting the unfamiliar taste from the Autobot's mouth. Both of them are now staring with each other, while hands caressing their partner. Cade moved his right hands onto his partner's chest while other hand brushing lightly the cheek of the Autobot with his thumb.

"Cade..." Optimus groaned at the light touch at the outer case of his spark. "Please..."

"Please what? This?" Cade teased Optimus as he run his thumb on the lining near his spark, causing the Autobot to arch upwards, moaning Cade's name.

"Cade… Ahhh… yes…" Overwhelmed with pleasure, Optimus opened the entrance of his spark, exposing a glowing blue crystal-like orbs in his chest and before Cade could react, Optimus pulled the human's right hand near the entrance while his other hand moves downward reaching for Cade's ass. "Again… here… inside…"

"Heh, so this is how you Autobots get aroused." Cade teased, lightly running his fingertips along the lining of the inner of the spark storage opening before he take a quick lick at the spark, causing Optimus to arched even more, throwing his head sideways, moaning and groaning even louder. "Cade... Ahhhh... Primus..." Optimus groaned, suddenly groping the human's crotch, causing the human to shiver and melt at the grope. Optimus gave out a lustful chuckle, light but audible enough to be heard by the human, as the Autobot moved his metallic palm up and down, together with the human's sensitive part in his soft grip.

"Dang it Prime…" Cade groaned at the nice grip of the metal palm of the Autobot leader. The touch from Optimus causes him to arch in pleasure, totally driving him insane. Cade slipped his right hand into the spaces between the platting and the internal part of the Prime, while his left hand is still caressing Optimus' cheek. The light touch from Cade's right hand at the internal wiring of his partner causes the Autobots leader to expand the gaps even more while throwing himself onto the bench underneath him. Optimus is now in euphoric state, pleasure overdriving his logic processor from working properly. He never expected to receive this much of sensations, especially from the human he loved so much. All those simulations he have done previously are not as pure as the sensations he's receiving right now.

"Cade… let me…" Optimus groaned as he let Cade's sensitive part off from his grip and started to slide his hand in between the fabric of Cade's stained shirt and his skin, pulling his shirt upwards to his beefy chest, exposing a nice muscular abs and strong back. Brushing lightly at the abs, Optimus moved his hand downwards, still touching the human skin as he make his way to the waist. Optimus slid his middle finger in between the waist of Cade's jeans and the fabric of his boxer, tugging lightly at the belt-wrapped waist, gaining Cade's attention to the light tug.

"So you want this, Prime?" Cade teased the Autobots leader as he sit up at Optimus' crotch, undoing his belt, tossing it away as soon as it's not wrapping his waist anymore and quickly unzipped the zippers, exposing a semi-hard rod hidden in the white boxer. Cade gave Optimus a smirk and positioned the metal palm to his manhood.

"Cade, can I?" Optimus asked shyly, as he moved his digits slightly, trying to feel the hard erection of the human, but was caught by a strong grip from the human.

"What is it babe? What is it you want?" Cade moved his face near Optimus' face, breathing just above the Autobot's mouth before planting a kiss on the lips. Cade is now standing on both of his knees, his left arm supporting his upper body while his right hand palmed the back of the Autobot's palm, causing Optimus to fully touch the erection. "This?"

"Yes…" Optimus replied as he throw his head back on the bench they had been making on. His face would be totally glow in red right now if he's using his holoform instead of his humanoid form.

"I can't hear you Prime." Cade teased him, now moving Optimus' palm up and down across his crotch, giving the Autobot full touch of his manhood. A growl was heard from Optimus' vocal synthesizer, causing Cade to chuckle near Optimus' audio receptor. "Tell me Prime. Is this the one you want?"

"Yes Cade, this is it. I want this." A desperate tone can be clearly be heard in his plea, as Optimus tighten his loose grip on Cade's manhood package, feeling the hard, warm rod in his possession. The length of the shaft in his palm surprised Optimus. He never knew Cade had a long one, which Optimus could blindly conclude that his length could satisfy everyone, including him.

"I knew you want it, you greedy asshole. Now, tell me Prime, what should I do you?" Cade smirked, causing Optimus to loosen some of his armor plating, exposing his internal system to the engineer. His spark casing is now fully uncovered, revealing his spark to the human.

"Spark…" Optimus turned his head away from Cade's handsome face, feeling ashamed with his request to his human.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Cade questioned playfully.

"Uhhh… you know…" Optimus closed his optics tightly, feeling embarrassed towards the human.

"What is it Prime? What should I do?" Cade was whispering near Optimus' right audio receptor, teasing verbally. The breathing sound of the human near Optimus' audio receptor send shivers down all over his sensors, sending a pleasant sensations to his processor.

"Cade…" Optimus moaned faintly, attracting Cade to approach closer. Optimus opened his optics slowly, as the sensations of a human touch was felt present on his right cheek. Soon, both of his cheeks registered the same sensations he felt on his right cheek. Cade is now holding Optimus' face using his right hand, thumb pressing the right cheek while the other digits pressing the left cheek. Cade tilted the Autobot's head a little bit to the left, and let out a small chuckle before proceeding.

"Optimus Prime, if you're not going to tell me what to do with you then we're not going anywhere. So why don't you just tell me what you really want me to do or else I am going to leave you here and this would be the last time we'll ever do this." Cade threaten his Cybertron partner as he ran his tongue on the surface of the audio receptor, giving out a chuckle one more time, grin carving his face. Cade run his tongue one more time before whispering something into the Autobot's audio receptor. "So make your mind sweetheart…"

"No Cade, please. Do everything on me as you please, and I'll do everything for you. Run your tongue over me. Touch my inner as much as you want. Go and do whatever you want to my spark. I am yours. But please, my Cade, don't leave me. I can't afford on losing you again. Just enough with what I have done before. I'll do everything what you want. Any style, any position, I'll willingly do it for you my sweetheart Cade." Optimus begged, opening his optics widely as he pulled Cade who was standing on his knee to crash on his body, closing any gap in between. Optimus' right hand is still holding Cade's manhood, which is now secured between the two, tightly-attached bodies with his left arm wrapping around the strong back of the human. Cade turned the Autobot's head so that both of them are facing with each other. The desperate need of the human affections can be clearly be seen in Optimus' blue optics. His tightening grip on the human's crotch strengthen the Autobot's request from the human. Cade let his grip from Optimus' face and moved his hand towards the Autobot's chest, resting his palm near the spark chamber.

"Okay, okay…" Cade assured him, looking at the Autobot underneath him. He couldn't believe that Optimus Prime, a strong, charismatic Cybertron knight and also the leader of the freaking Autobots would be begging for mercy like this. He was literally clinging on Cade, not letting the human go, as he strengthen his embrace. "I'm not going to leave you…" A soft kiss was planted on the lips of the humanoid Autobot, soothing the emotion turbulence inside Optimus' spark. The Autobot look a bit calmer after Cade broke their kiss, and the whirling sound inside the spark chamber had gone. Sitting upright on top of Optimus, Cade cupped the Autobot's cheek underneath him, looking directly into the pair of bright blue optics. He brushed his thumbs, caressing the now very-sensitive cheek plate of his beloved Autobot. Optimus had already moved his hand away from the human's crotch and placed both of them on Cade's wide-spread thighs.

"If you want it Prime, you should work for it…" Cade smirked at the Autobot beneath him, who's looking directly at him before he was pulled by a strong but gentle arm, bringing him closer back to Optimus. A low-toned chuckle can be heard as Cade wrapped both of his arms around the back of the leader's neck and brought his face in parallel with Optimus' face, hovering just a few inches from the Autobot's face.

"Cade Yeager…" Optimus mentioned the human's full name, gaining the attention to his beloved engineer.

"Yes, Optimus?"

"Hmm… Nothing." Optimus replied blankly before he placed a quick kiss on the human's lips, causing the human to raise his eyebrow, before dropping his head on the bench and continue to stare at the nice blue iris of the human. "I love you."

"Me to…" Cade replied sheepishly before placing another quick kiss on Optimus.

"So… should we begin now, Cade?" Optimus asked Cade, but now with less hesitated as Optimus slid his right hand in between Cade's shirt and the skin of the human's strong back and dug his left hand into Cade's jeans, touching the butt cheeks before sliding it inside the boxer to feel the real skin of the part, brushing lightly at the cleft between the cheeks, sending shivers to Cade.

"Hell yeah Prime. I see you really want this…" Cade teased Optimus, moving his right hand down to brush the spark chamber while his left hand moves upward, caressing the edge of Optimus' lips.

"More than you know, Cade. More than you know." Optimus uttered lowly, letting out his low-toned voice. He pulled Cade, closing the gaps between their lips, kissing passionately. Adjusting his legs, Cade kissed back Optimus, swallowing his own voice as he slowly moved his hand to touch the spark and the wirings. Optimus responded to the action and he moved his right hand upward, pushing Cade's shirt, exposing Cade's back and abs once more to the cold night breeze.

Cade eventually pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. Looking down at Optimus, he could see the Autobot underneath him is requesting for even more. A light tug from the Autobot supported his thought, and Cade couldn't help but to chuckle at his desperate Prime.

"Hey, slow down, Prime." Cade teased him. Smirk grew on Cade's face as he continued on their making out session in the cold night.

The twinkling stars in the night sky witnessed the inter-species couple love making session, as both of them unconditionally pouring their affections to each other, giving their partner a taste of themselves.

Throughout the night, the world seems to be quite, with only the sound of the cold breeze was whispering and the humming sound of the nature echoing, where both of these sound source gracefully dampens the sound waves made by the lovebirds' love making session, concealing the couples from being heard by the other.

That was the night where Cade could not forget.

And that was also the night where Optimus Prime could never remove from his memory storage.

Their first love night.

* * *

So hope you guys enjoyed it. So for the next chapter, we'll be seeing explanation from Optimus, Cade's life as a CEO of a giant technology company (whoops! spoiler alert) and some new friends. I'll be doing this soon after I've updated Sparked Cloud.

Ooh, any questions or suggestions, just send it to me in the reviews. I'll be answering and considering them in the next chapter. See yah! :D


End file.
